My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light 'Em Up) - Fall Out Boy (song)
"My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light 'Em Up)" is the 1st single and 2nd overall track off Fall Out Boy's 5th album, Save Rock and Roll. Music Video The music video is apart of The Young Blood Chronicles as the 4th song in the sequence, but was the 1st one released. It follows the "Alone Together" video and features Two Chainz ("The Problem Solver") long with Rat-a-Tat members burning Fall Out Boy instruments and merchandise, Two Chainz uses a flame thrower to speed shit up. In the end of the video, Fall Out Boy bursts out of the van they are being held in before it blows up. The next video to follow in the sequence is "The Mighty Fall". Lyrics Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart I'm in the de-details with the devil So now the world can never get me on my level I just gotta get you off the cage I'm a young lover's rage Gonna need a spark to ignite My songs know what you did in the dark So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark All the writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just dies I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you’re the antidote to everything except for me, me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes In the end everything collides My childhood spat back out the monster that you see My songs know what you did in the dark So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark) So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.Category:Fall Out Boy Category:Save Rock and Roll